Kai Hiwatari
Kai lost Dranzer for the first time against Spencer, but his bit-beast was later returned. Note: Dranzer and Draciel were the two bit-beasts captured by the Demoliton Boys, except Dragoon and Driger. Description Kai is the son of a noble family and heir to the huge Japanese military company "Hiwatari Enterprise". He is a hard worker who is a cool, serious and rather unsociable person, but is full of ability in Beyblading by self-education. He is the captain of the Bladebreakers throughout most of the Beyblade anime series and the keeper of the Phoenix Bit-Beast, Dranzer. He appears through out the Beyblade Saga. Kai is voiced by David Reale in the English dub and by Urara Takano in the original. Appearance. One of his remarkable features is his hair and eye-color that changes from season to season. However his appearance of season 1 fits the best with the manga flavor, which is red eyes, light blue-purple bangs and dark hair. He is probably the blader who changes his outfits the most, though he frequently wears a tight tank-top with baggy pants that is mostly dark in color (black or purple) with colorful details (like yellow buttons and red strings). He has a scarf and cobalt blue face-paint as a trademark, even though he doesn't wear his scarf in season 2, nor his face-paint while in school. Kai throws his scarf away when doing a special move as it is filled with weights. He has an earring on his left earlobe. Kai's skin tone is lighter in the anime than in the manga, however he is still considered pale either way. His arms were covered in scars in season 3, though they appear to have healed. In season 1, Kai is seen wearing cerulean baggy pants with large pockets, with a black tight-fitting tank-top, with red ends and yellow buttons. His shoes are black with red stripes and resembles skater-shoes. He is wearing his signature scarf, and red arm-guards. His eyes are Carmine/brown and his bangs Carolina blue, with Egyptian-blue short slick hair. In season 2, he is wearing gray pants with red stripes above his knees, and a purple tank-top with a turtle neck, replacing his scarf, and with red stripes and yellow buttons. He is wearing purple on his arms as well. His shoes seems to be timberland or military boots. His eyes are blue/gray in this season, and his bangs a dark shade of gray while the back of his hair is almost black. He is also wearing a school uniform, a green blazer, white shirt, a red tie and gray pant. He is seen wearing an earring. In season 3, he's seen wearing purple pants with a purple top, and a black west above with red stripes and yellow buttons. His scarf is back again and he's wearing black gloves and black shoes. His eyes are light purple, and his hair is a darker shade from his previous hair colour in season 2. In the manga, Kai is seen wearing the same outfits as he does in the anime, though more detailed, and with minor changes to them. His eyes are Carmine and his hair blue-purple and black. Category:Characters Category:Beyblade 2000 Category:Beyblade V-Force Category:Beyblade G-Revolution